


All I Ask of You

by MagicMayhem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Pining, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, mental health, star-crossed lovers, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMayhem/pseuds/MagicMayhem
Summary: Harry & The Gang return to Hogwarts for their Eighth year of education-While battling Voldemort and his forces was no cakewalk, sometimes Harry thinks he would prefer a good old fashion duel with Mr.Moldy-Shorts himself instead of the coursework, homework, final examinations, and their Zenith; A final year project that was supposed to represent everything they've learned and been passionate about, finding a real world application, and hoping that nobody else had ever thought of the same thing. The added daily doses of dealing with post-war trauma and learning how to be a person again were only a bonus! Pair these with the way Draco Malfoy was looking at him, and Eighth Year is shaping up to be the cherry on the cake Harry isn't sure he wanted.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 12





	1. Madam Malkins &The Leaky Cauldron

_ Dear Mr.Potter,  _

_ We are pleased to inform you that due to extenuating circumstances during the previous year of instruction, you have been invited to attend an eighth year with us in order to prepare yourself for your N.E.W.T. examinations and your entrance into the workforce. We understand the overwhelming ordeal that has happened to us in the previous year; We have lost family, fellow students, teachers, and we would like to offer a small solace in the coming years. For the foreseeable future, Hogwarts will play host to five therapy specialists for all students and faculty to use as long as they see fit. As for on-coming eighth year students, in an effort to heal wounds and make friendships across houses, a separate common room and dormitories have been created in the new East Tower on the ninth floor- directly above the Great Hall. There will be no house colors or emblems present in the eighth year dormitories. We understand this will not be the easiest transition, but we believe it is necessary, and look forward to seeing you 1 September. Please see attached for a list of equipment. _

_ Headmistress McGonagall _

  
  


They were going back to Hogwarts, it was official. Harry wasn’t sure of what was coming, but he was ready, definitely ready to move past the war. It had been awhile since he had gotten a full night’s sleep, almost directly a result of it having been awhile since he had been to Hogwarts. All he had at Grimmauld Place was the constant worry about waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmares or the names. The names haunted him since the very first night.The list of 56 known people who had died in the battle of hogwarts; Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lavender Brown, and those were just the ones he knew personally. The names played like an endless tape through his head ever since that day. He wasn’t the only one though, the hundreds of those who disappeared and hadn’t been found still hung across the wizarding world like mummy cloth. The handful that had been found gave no hope to the families of the rest, Voldemort wasn’t known for leaving survivors. Harry was only too painfully aware of the situation that lay in front of him.The school that had raised him, took him away from the Dursleys, had brought him together with Ron and Hermione. Hogwarts had always felt like home to Harry- and yet, how could it now? Walking those halls everyday, walking past the spot where Fred’s body laid motionless and Molly’s screams echoed in his skull. No mother deserves to lose her child like that. Molly had never been the same after losing Fred. Her ferverious attack on Bellatrix Lestrange on Ginny’s behalf was a shining moment, something Kingsley had wanted to present a medal to her for, in front of the whole Ministry. But Fred’s death had overshadowed everything for her, and she had only accepted after Ginny’s constant support. Ginny, at least that ghost had left him- he knew it wasn’t fair of himself to ask her to wait, but it still had been a shock when he found her consoling Luna Lovegood after she learned of her father’s passing. Harry knew they would be good for each other, and he couldn’t bring himself to feel upset about it. It had always been a dream after all. Something to pine for, yet forever unattainable; Growing old with her, starting a family, actually legally being a part of the Weasly family, being Ron’s brother. But that wasn’t his dream anymore, Harry didn’t really have dreams He wasn’t quite sure what to do after the war, he had tried living in No.12, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like a soldier without a war unsure of how to live without fighting, another thing he was positive Ginny was better without.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this Harry? I’m sure everyone would understand if you didn’t go back. You could wait a year, I’m sure McGonagall wouldn’t care. You kind of saved the world and everything.” Hermione was anxiously tugging on her sweater sleeves, trying her best to get them to cover her hands.

“I appreciate you caring, ‘Mione. But I honestly don’t know what to do with myself. Any job posting requires N.E.W.T’s, and seeing as I haven’t got any…” Harry put his arm over her shoulders. They were stopped on Harry’s account, watching the new Nimbus HeatSeeker fly around through the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had half a mind to buy one, just for fun, but Hermione pulled on his arm and they continued walking down Diagon Alley- picking up school supplies for their eighth year at Hogwarts.

“Harry, you can act modest in front of Ronald all you want, we both know you’re not exactly strapped for cash.” She giggled, giving him a tap to his ribs.

“Well, I know that, Hermione. I just don’t fancy spending the next several months all alone. I don’t have any family left and as hard as it’s going to be to go back there, Hogwarts is the only home I’ve ever really had. Have you thought about what it means to not go back? That’s giving Voldemort the ability to control me, letting him dictate my actions, that’s him winning. Never again.” Harry lifted his free hand and tugged down on the collar of his shirt, exposing his intentionally muggle tattoo.  **5.2.98 Never Again** . Harry had done it himself, a week after the battle of Hogwarts, after the funerals. He had always had artistic skills, figuring out how to use a tattoo machine hadn’t been too hard, and an hour and a half after sitting in front of a magical mirror, it was done. Harry had been quite pleased with himself, and had found the pain cathartic as well. Hermione sighed loudly,

“Guess there’s no arguing with that. Come on- we need new robes with no house affiliation on them- off to Madame Malkins.” And off indeed they did go, they did have many places to be today. After Madam Malkins, they needed to head to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron had plans to see them for lunch, he was currently helping Mrs. Weasley add an attachment to the burrow, it seemed their family only kept growing, and a twenty person dining room was now too small.

  
  


“Draco, are you sure about this?” A warm hand fell onto Draco’s shoulder. It surprised him how much comfort he took in simple gestures these days. 

‘No, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still have to be done.” Draco paid the lady at Madame Malkins, she offered him a small smile. It was a kindness Draco hadn’t received in a long time, and his appreciation for the store soared. “Thank you, Ma’am” He gave a curt nod and turned to leave with his mother. 

“It’s not going to be easy.” Narcissa kept her hand on his shoulder as they went to leave. The sentiment wasn’t meant as a warning, and Draco didn’t take it as such. It was a statement they were both aware of. Lots of things were not easy these days. Like grocery shopping, or going for a walk. Just because Mr. Harry Potter thought they were both innocent didn’t mean the common folk of the wizarding world did, they just all thought Potter wanted him let off easy because they went to school together, oh how wrong they were. As they walked along the street in front of the shoppe, it was sheer luck Mr. Harry Potter himself was passing by, with Granger in tow as well. Draco watched them enter the shoppe, and mentally kicked himself. Might as well do it now rather than at school.

“Hold on a moment, Mum.” He squeezed her hand, and made his way back toward the shoppe, she simply nodded at him. 

“Hey, Potter- A word if you don’t mind?” Harry recognized the voice immediately, and turned to see Draco walking into the shoppe. Draco’s appearance had changed significantly since the trials two months ago; For one thing he had let his hair grow out, gone were the school boy days of short slicked back hair, now it was shaggy, dipping down the back of his blazer, and falling into his shocking blue eyes. Harry looked up at Hermione atop the measuring podium as Madam Malkin walked around her with a measuring tape. Hermione smiled encouragingly, nodding to Harry that everything was okay here. Draco motioned to the door, and Harry followed him outside. While a lot had changed, Draco Malfoy asking him for a word still fell firmly in the  _ peculiar _ category.

“I just wanted to say thank you. For getting us out of Azkaban, and testifying on our behalf. I don’t think my mother could’ve survived there.” Draco was pale as a sheet, pushing his hair back with one hand the way Harry did sometimes when he was nervous.

“Your mother is a very brave woman, I’m sure her strength would surprise even you. And I did it because it was the right thing to do. I wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for the choices the two of you made. When I found out you had been arrested…” He trailed off, his voice flaring up. Draco was surprised to hear anger in Harry’s voice. Harry visibly tried to calm himself, “Look Malfoy, I know we haven’t exactly been friends, but we both owe each other an awful lot. You coming back to Hogwarts this year?” Draco stared at him carefully. Why would Potter care if he was coming back to Hogwarts? Instead of voicing his thoughts, he simply nodded. “Alright, don’t be a stranger, yeah?” Harry made to reenter the shop but paused for a moment. Reaching behind his back he conjured a bouquet, Lillies and Narcissus flowers. “Give these to your mom for me? I can’t say I was sorry to hear about Lucius, but things can’t be easy for her right now. Tell her to keep in touch, yourself as well.” Harry took Draco’s hand and shook it before returning to the shop, leaving Draco standing with a blush on his cheeks and a bunch of flowers in his hands. His mother gave him a puzzled look from down the street.

“Harry Potter giving Draco Malfoy flowers? Now what would your mother say?” Hermione giggled inside the shoppe having apparently been watching through the window, Harry simply rolled his eyes.

“They were for his mother, and just because I told you I like men now doesn’t mean I like  _ any _ man.” Hermione only laughed at him.

“Alrighty dear, you’re all set, Guinevere will have your robes ready in the front in a few minutes. Now eighth year means no house colors, but we can add another color of your choosing if you wish?” Madam Malkin addressed Hermione, temporarily drawing her attention away from Harry. They discussed robes and colors and prices for what felt like hours to Harry, but eventually Madam Malkin allowed her to take a seat and beckoned Harry forward with a small smile on her face. 

“Mr.Potter, I know you’ve probably heard it too many times, but I must say,” She started measuring Harry as she talked, pulling the yellow tape taught across his shoulders. “Thank you.” She took several quiet moments to herself, adjusting the tape measure, her hands had the smallest shake to them that Harry had never noticed before. “My grand-daughters were both at Hogwarts that night,” she began, taking uneven breaths- “Guinevere over there,” She motioned to the lady at the register who was still talking with Hermione about robes, Harry recognized her from school, she was in the same year as Ginny- a hufflepuff if he remembered correctly, “got cornered by Fenrir Greyback, and her sister Marigold-” Her voice broke off, and Harry turned to look at her, tears were streaming down her face. Harry knew the story. He knew everyone’s story from that night. Marigold had put herself between Fenrir and her older sister, she had been the same age as Collin’s younger brother Dennis, they had been friends and now they were buried together at the Hogwarts memorial. He didn’t say anything, he pulled Madam Malkin into a tight hug.

“Mari was a very brave girl, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep her safe.” Harry’s eyes were going misty- something that had been happening constantly, everyone wanted to talk about their loved ones with him- Harry knew nothing else but to help where he could, and listen where he had to. He remembered Mari too, always following behind the Creavy brothers, talking about her sister’s robe designs. She was named after her grand-mother and her golden hair, although Madam Malkin’s had turned white in the years since she had been to Hogwarts. She pulled Harry out to arms length and looked at him, 

“My dear, no one blames you. You stopped the man that did all this, and we will be forever in your debt. It will take time to heal, for all of us. I keep her with me now, in a different way.” She pulled back the sleeve of her mauve coloured robes to reveal a small goldfinch tattoo flying on her arm. As he watched it landed on her wrist, and nuzzled its head, as if it was trying to bring her comfort. Harry was absolutely entranced by the tattoo. How had he never known of magical tattoos? They talked for a while more, long enough for Hermione to remind him that Ron was probably waiting at the Leaky Cauldron already. Harry had made it a point to get the name of the shoppe she had gotten the tattoo before they made their departure, laden with several packages of robes each. 

Rosemary, mint leaves, and half a lemon. That’s exactly how the Leaky Cauldron smelled, Harry had never been able to pinpoint exactly what it’s unique smell was, or where it came from; But now, watching Tom muddle the three together in preparation of a cocktail some witch down the bar had ordered, it all made sense. He had zoned out watching the colors mix together, greens and yellows all releasing different flavors and different aromas.

“Harry, mate? Ev’ry thing okay?” Ron bumped his shoulder into Harry, effectively waking him from his stupor.

“Oh yea, blimey. Long day is all, it is still hard to believe we’re going back tomorrow.” Harry took the opportunity to down the rest of his butterbeer before turning to look quizzically at Ronald. “Hey, do you reckon they’ll combine dormitories across houses?”

“We were just talking about that actually,” Hermione had narrowed her eyes at him, which in truth he only deserved, he had not listened to a single word from the last ten minutes of their conversation. “Personally, I don’t fancy sharing a dorm with Cho Chang. Luna on the other hand…” She motioned as the rest of her sentence was understood.

“From what I’ve heard, ole’ Harry here would be happy to share a dorm with Malfoy, the prat.” Ron once again bumped his shoulder into Harry’s, but he was joking and Harry laughed.

“Not you too, Ron. Just because your sister found someone better doesn’t mean you have to set me up with any bloke on the street.” Harry was happy to be laughing, even at his own misfortune, there hadn’t been a lot of laughter since the end of the war, it was a good thing that the mood was starting to lift. 

“He’s not just any bloke on the street, Harry,” Hermione was laughing now too, looking up from her drink with a foam mustache that Harry was not about to point out for her. “He’s the bloke on the street you gave flowers to!” Harry’s ears turned red.


	2. The Hogwarts Express & The Sorting Ceremony

The First of September was marked by some of the worst rain London had seen- an accomplishment not so easily received considering it rained there more than not. Grey and dismal as the weather was, Harry couldn’t come to regret his decision to walk to King’s Cross from the muggle coffee shop in Barnsbury. It was one of many enjoyable muggle attractions he had found roaming around his semi-permenant residence at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Luckily enough it was only a ten minute walk to King’s Cross. Rain pouring down around him, soaking through his light blue button down, his thoughts went to the compact umbrella sheathed in his knapsack. But the amount of effort required to bring it out, and the very real possibility of a drying spell when he got onto platform 9 3/4 drove the idea out of his mind. He watched the people around him, mostly muggles bustling to get indoors; Men in suits holding their briefcases over their heads, a woman draping her sweater over a toddler who was trying desperately to play in the surrounding puddles, restaurant staff closing shutters to keep their patrons inside nice and dry; Nobody was looking at him.

Perhaps this is why he enjoyed living in the muggle world so much. No double takes, no not-so-quiet whispers behind his back every time he entered a shop, no line of people waiting to talk to him when he just wanted to pick up a tin of earl grey and retreat to the hearth at Number 12. The fantasy couldn’t last though, and he knew it. He rounded the last corner of shops where King’s Cross waited in front of him, as towering and overbearing as when he had come aged eleven. He took his time walking through the station- knowing what waited for him across the barrier between the magic and muggle world. He paused right before it to help a young woman get her luggage aboard a train to Manchester, his last muggle interaction for a while, before walking calmly through the pillar. 

The mood on the other side was light, but wasn’t as happy as it had been in previous years. The toll of the war still hung in the air, but the promise of another generation was a welcomed distraction for Harry. Everywhere he looked, people were talking to their children, or ushering them up the steps to a compartment. Two kids raced around him, too young for school still, they took advantage of their preoccupied parents to use the whole train station for their game of tag. Harry couldn’t help but smile. He saw Draco Malfoy at the other end of the platform, watched as he kissed his mother on the head before turning to step on the train. Harry didn’t know why he was so interested in what Draco Malfoy was up to anymore. Maybe old habits just die hard, there was no ulterior motives for Draco to have, none that would matter to Harry anyway. This would be the first year Harry wouldn’t have to keep an eye on him. Still he watched as Narciassa offered her son one last smile before turning and disapperating into thin air. For the faintest moment, Harry found himself feeling bad for Narcissa Malfoy, she had been a Black at one point, she could’ve turned out like Sirius. The thought disappeared as quickly as she did, and Harry continued down the platform, quite nearly walking into a couple of apparitioners. 

_ Crack! _ “... and then, when the whole thing ‘as done? He just shoved off! All of that, and not even a proper good fist fight!”

“Hi Harry!” Hermione smiled, completely ignoring whatever Ron was on about. The two of them looked much better since the Battle of Hogwarts- then again eating regularly had a general good effect on people and they hadn’t exactly been eating at Michelin star restaurants while they were on the run last year.

“Hiya Harry,” Ron said, turning away from Hermione, “We missed you at the leaky cauldron, Grimmauld Place finally feeling like home?” Ron was technically still living at the Burrow, but more often or not he could be caught snoozing in Hermione’s flat in Kingston. Harry was still skeptical of their living arrangements, although it was true they were getting on better than ever, they were no longer a couple. At the very least, Harry had very adamitely encouraged them both to use No. 12 like a second home, both of them were welcome whenever they wished. Something Ron regularly took advantage of when Mrs.Weasley was having a cleaning frenzy and it was too late to call at Hermione’s.

“Better than 3 hours out of the city.” Harry laughed, looking at Hermione. Well not a total lie, Harry didn’t believe Grimmauld Place would ever feel like home without Sirius, something he knew the two of them were plenty aware of.

“You mock me living so far from London, when you show up sopping wet and you live a tube stop away!” Hermione was laughing, but she pulled out her wand and dried Harry off without complaining. 

“Yes, well- we all might be using that tube stop if we don’t get our arses on the train,” Ron pointed with his thumb behind him, where Harry could see the pack of people that used to be there had thinned considerably, and the huge clock on the wall opposite the train was ticking down the seconds to 10 o-clock. Knowing the train had never left a second late in it’s many years of use, they all hustled aboard. 

The train ride to Hogwarts was full of anticipation, felt by more than just the first years. Ron and Hermione talked about what the new common room would look like, would they have to share with every 8th year, regardless of house? Who was coming back? Hermione swore up and down, 

“If McGonagall thinks she’s sticking me in a dorm with Pansy Parkinson, after-”

“She’s not coming, overheard her uncle in the pub. She’s running her parents' apothecary in Yorkshire. Both of them died in the Battle, his side of course.” Ron interrupted her. Harry wasn’t surprised by the news, or Ron’s avoidance of using Voldemort’s name even after he was dead. He was, however, surprised that he found himself feeling sorry for Pansy. It was true, she had been more than ready to hand Harry over, dead or alive, but Harry wouldn’t wish it upon even Voldemort himself to be an orphan, granted Voldemort had been orphaned of his own volition, murdering his father and grand-parents and everything.

“Well, maybe it’s for the best that she isn’t here. I know McGonagall wants us all to be friends after everything that happened, but is that even possible?” Harry was very wary of the new commons situation, “We just spent the better part of three years looking over our shoulders,  _ constant vigilance _ and whatnot. As much as I’d love to forgive and forget, I’m not sure I can.” Harry found it hard to express his feelings and opinions aloud nowadays, things were so easily picked up and twisted by the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. 

“Blimey Harry. That’s the most you’ve said about it since we got our letters. You feeling okay?” Ron gave him a concerned look.

“Yea mate, just hard to talk about in public innit- the prophet’s always looking- at least we know the train is safe…” Harry replied, still looking unsure and warily around the cabin.

“I feel the same way, Harry.” Hermione put her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. “Yes it is a good idea to foster unity across houses, but I honestly don’t think it’s going to happen for our year. Too much bad blood.”

“Come off it. Harry was giving Malfoy flowers not a week ago! We have a chance. Hermione I know you

got just as tired as I did hearing Harry go on about Malfoy this, Malfoy that, Malfoy is the heir to Slytherin. Shouldn’t we at least try?” Ron was, for once, the voice of reason. 

“Hey- you thought he was the heir too!” Harry defended himself, but his tone was no longer heavy, and Ron chuckled at him. For a minute they were twelve, laughing at Slytherins riding the train to school as friends.

“I don’t know what it will be worth.” Hermione sighed, knowing she had lost.

“I think we owe it to them to try.” Said Harry dryly- as they all remembered everyone who wasn’t coming back to Hogwarts this year, and not because they had taken over their parents shop in Yorkshire.What had changed at Hogwarts? What did the rebuild look like? How was it going to feel being back after the battle? Many of those who had lived through the Battle of Hogwarts shared the same dark eyes and dread in their hearts. Yes they were going back, without those they had lost. 

“Hey Harry?” Ron broke him out of his spiraling thoughts, “Think McGonagall will have quidditch this year?” Ron’s change in subject worked wonders, as Harry made to find the sweet trolley, it was feints and scoring strategy he was thinking about. Passing compartment after compartment, Harry saw Georgia and Kellis Vance, vividly remembering walking past their older sister, Emmaline, at Grimmauld Place on more than one occasion. When Georgia looked up at him, they shared a look, and Harry continued on. Emmeline Vance was another ghost that would haunt him, and Harry had plenty. Galleons in hand, Harry made his way to the sweet trolley.

“Two chocolate frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott’s” Theodore Nott was standing in the door of his compartment where the sweet trolley was parked. He looked up when Harry approached, dark blue eyes peeking through dirty blonde hair.

“Alright, Potter?” He said. Harry was almost surprised. While Nott was known for being a good beater and a standout in charms, Harry had never said two words to the bloke. Why would he? Nott was Slytherin. But remembering the words McGonagall had written in the letter about unity across houses and whatnot- Harry saw no reason to be hostile.

“Alright, Nott.” Harry offered him a small smile. Nott nodded, before ducking back into his compartment out of sight. 

“What’ll it be, dear?” The Trolley Witch, with a smile as warm as ever, held up a pack of droobles. 

Harry returned to his compartment several minutes later, struggling to keep hold of the various sweets and treats he had purchased. 

“Remember that slytherin beater that was following us around in the library in fifth year?” Harry asked Ron, dumping the sweets across the armrest between their two sweets. 

“Yeah, big blond bloke. Whathisname?” Ron replied, eyes not leaving the bundle of chocolate frogs, even as they were buried under Kettle’s Dragon Dungsticks.

“Theodore Nott. I ran into him at the trolly.” Harry supposed he sounded confounded, because no sooner had the words left his mouth than Hermione’s keen stare found him.

“You alright? Did he try to curse you?”

“No nothing like that, it's just… He was friendly.” Hermione and Ron exchanged pointed looks, but Harry wasn’t paying any attention.

‘That’s a good thing mate.” Ron said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure.”

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, but the run-in with Theodore Nott stuck with Harry. Perhaps the house rivalry would finally be put to rest. 

“First years, this way! First years!” The comforting booming voice of Hagrid greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they stepped out of the Hogwarts Express, freshly changed. Both Harry and Hermione had opted to personalize their robes, but Ron had simply stripped the color from his. 

“I’m just saying, I’m not wasting 20 galleon to have a bit of flare! Who do I’ve got to impress anywho?” Ron was a bit put out over the whole thing. 

“Different things are important to different people Ronald- You don’t see Harry here spending all his savings to get a piece of paper signed by the keeper of the Chudley Cannons do you?” Hermione bumped her shoulder into Ron, smiling. Ron went white.

“Yea- 20 galleons and at least I have something other than chicken scratch to show for it.” Harry laughed, striking a pose in his gold-accented robes. 

“Oh- aren’t we stunning, Ron?” Hermione said, joining Harry in posing, her robes accented in perriwinkle. 

“All right, you three?” Hagrid smiled down at them, still herding first years toward the boats.

“Alright, Hagrid. How has the house come?” Ron asked, turning away from Harry and Hermione who were straightening their robes. Hagrid's hut had been blown up for the second time in two years during the Battle of Hogwarts, having been set ablaze by Bellatrix Lestrange the year previous. 

“Oh, it’s all set now, McGonagall helped!” Hagrid said excitedly. “Even put a greenhouse up in the back for me pumpkins!”

“That’s great Hagrid!” Hermione beamed enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I think she felt bad. Wanted to get me a new pup, ye see- after Fang…” Hagrid trailed off. Fang’s death hadn’t been easy for Hargid. Harry vividly remembered Hagrid collapsing on to him in howls of agony when McGonagall mentioned him in the memorial. He would have to thank Hermione again for the featherweight charm she sent, Hagrid could’ve easily crushed Harry if not for her quick thinking. “Still thinkin’ on it. It is mighty quiet in the cabin now, and there’s nobody to eat the leftovers.”

“Let us know Hagrid, “ Hermione smiled softly at him, the train platform had thinned considerably, minus the first years that were pooling up around Hagrid’s ankles. “We would love to come meet them when you do!” Hagrid waved them farewell, continuing to corral his first years, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione let themselves be swept up in the thinning crowd moving towards the carriages. 

Entering the newly rebuilt great hall was awe striking. The colours of every house were still present, but no longer were they restricted to their perspective tables. Candles floating high above them had flames of every colour, stained glass windows that had been destroyed were replaced with new ones- creating a mural depicting the Battle of Hogwarts, all in hues of blue, green, red, and canary. At the end of the hall, above the teacher’s table, was the biggest of the new murals. This one depicted a lone, faceless wizard standing between a crowd of people, and a black mass. Harry watched as the black mass attacked, and the lone wizard protected those behind them, the black mass dissipating when it reached him. 

“Harry!” Hermione gasped, grabbing hold of his arm; she had been watching the scene unfold next to him.

“I know, ‘Mione. McGonagall wrote to me over the summer. Did you really think she would’ve done it without asking me?” Harry chuckled, although he’d been prepared for this part of the rebuild, it still blew him away that McGonagall thought so highly of him, he would have to try extra hard in her classes this year to keep her high regard. Hermione gave his arm another squeeze and a reassuring smile as they took their seats. 

The staff table surprisingly looked almost normal, with only a handful exceptions. To begin, Dumbledore no longer sat in the middle- something that made Harry acutely aware of the hole in his chest where half of Hogwarts used to be. Instead, it was McGonagall, trying her best to look impressive but she was positively beaming. Trelawny had found the event worthy of her presence for the first time in years, she was sitting next to a stiff professor Binns who didn’t look like he was listening to a word she was saying; something his students did to him often. At one end of the table Slughorn sat between Hagrid and Frenze- talking very animatedly to the both, about what Harry could only guess. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were still in their usual spots, although neither appeared to be talking. Professor Vector, which Harry only knew of because Hermione loved his class, was seated in between two professor’s Harry didn’t recognize. A gentleman in his early thirties, dressed in shades of brown, with an angry scar across his face, and a young woman who was as red as she was round, and Harry quite thought she could pass as a young Mrs. Weasley. 

The sorting hat sang a new song this year. Decidedly less depressing than the previous few, but Harry wasn’t sure how much he trusted it’s wisdom after Voldemort lit it on fire. Harry found McGonagall’s speech much more rousing,

“... We have had two new additions to our staffage this year. Firstly Professor Westinburg, who will serve as our new muggle studies teacher, and secondly, Professor Fenwick…” Harry looked toward Hermione, positive he had heard the name previous, 

“It’s Benjy Fenwick’s younger sister- they were both part of the order, only Benjy died in the first war.” Hermione whispered in answer to his look. 

“..who will serve as our new defense against the dark arts teacher.” She took a lengthy pause, “Now, as I have told many of you in the past that your house is like your family. I urge you all now to know, even a witch as talented as myself is not always correct. Your house is indeed a reflect on self, what values you hold dear. But we are all, if the war has proved anything, a family. We had Hufflepuff’s showing tremendous courage, staying to fight for something they believed in. We had smart Gryffindors, outwitting he-who-must-not-be-named plan to take over the wizarding world. Hufflepuffs, who showed sheer strength and cunning, taking down Voldemort’s allies with tact and strategy. And Slytherins,” McGonagall took a pause, looking out at her captive audience. “Dumbledore once said it takes great courage to stand up to your friends, and Slytherin stood up to friends and family alike to protect our school. Nevertheless, I cannot ask for change and not be a participant in it myself, as for now on- sit where you’d like in the great hall. I for one know I feel positively stifled sitting all the way up here!” Most everyone in the great hall let out a small laugh, it was not very often Professor McGonagall made a joke. “Well, you’ve heard enough from me, let’s eat!” The effect was instantaneous, food erupted onto plates, peach cobbler, roast duck, everywhere the eye looked was a new and exciting dish. McGonagall wasted no time, tucking in to eat not at the teachers table, but at the Ravenclaws, situated in between Luna Lovegood and a new first year.

Dinner passed by quickly, Harry scarfing down more food than even Ron. He hadn’t even realized he was hungry until the food had appeared. He listened most intently to Hermione and Ginny’s discussion about after graduation internship programs they were hoping to land. He was very enthusiastic about Ginny trying out for professional quidditch teams even though her mother wanted her to work as a healer at St.Mungo’s. 

‘Don’t get me wrong Gin, you have terrific wand work- you could charm the socks off of anyone, but I think quidditch is where you belong.” Ginny had smiled at him warmly at this, although it might’ve been because he had treacle tart down his face. 

“What about you Harry? Still planning on going into auror training?” Hermione asked, her fork filled with dumpling suspended half-way to her mouth.

“Blimey, I dunno. Haven’t really thought about it. After the year we’ve had, I’m not sure that’s what I want to spend the rest of my life doing.” This statement was only partially true. He was sure that he didn’t want to be an auror anymore, with Voldemort gone it didn’t seem like auror work would be all that interesting. He had, however, given quite a bit of thought to what it was that he would like to do, but he still had to discuss that with McGonagall before he felt like broaching the subject with anyone else. The rest of the meal passed with a rousing banter between Ginny and Ron about who could make a professional quidditch team, both of them arguing about who had harder tryouts. 

McGonagall waited until all the other years had left the great hall before addressing the eighth years that had stuck around. “I’m sure you’re all very curious as to what your common areas and living situation will be as you finish the last year of your studies.” She surveyed the faces staring back at her; This was indeed what each of them were thinking. “Very well, you will not have to wait much longer.” She marched out of the great hall, eighth years following closely behind. 


	3. Chapter Three: Commons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on the shorter side, I had a hard time sectioning this chapter, the previous, and the next. You shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter, though.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -MagicMayhem

Chapter Three: Commons

McGonagall was a woman of many talents, as such, she talked as she walked- marching them up flight after flight of stairs. “As eighth years, you will have your own common room- as far as dormitories go, we wanted to encourage space for those who need it, and company for those who prefer it. Therefore, dorms will be two to a room- no matching houses.” At these words, Ron and Harry exchanged a look. This would be the first year they wouldn’t be rooming together. No more late night talks about Romilda Vane, or waking each other up at unholy hours to eat some new candy Fred and George had sent in the dead of night. Still, Harry reasoned, this hopefully meant no more wake up sleep talking- something Ron did quite a bit of, especially when he was having nightmares. “...and don’t bother asking Mr.Finnigan. They’ve already been decided.” McGonagall’s steel look quickly quashed Seamus's open mouth, clearly ready to protest their living arrangements. “Ah yes, here we are.” McGonagall stopped abruptly- they were quite a ways past the astronomy tower now. Standing before them was a portrait of a Merperson, and on either side of her were suits of armour. “Trust that no unauthorized persons could ever break through here- not that I predict any would try…” The glint of mischief in her eyes was so fleeting Harry almost missed it. He was certain McGonagall was almost hopeful someone would try to break in, just so she could see her magic do its job. “Right, gather round-” She turned ushering the eighth years closer in. “Gunderlut”.

The effect was instantaneous. The suits of armour snapped into a salute, the merperson gave a curt nod, and the portrait swung out to reveal the entrance to the common room. The entrance wasn’t like the paltry hole you had to crawl through to get into Gryffindor tower, where it was next to impossible to go through with any sense of dignity or grace. Instead, a double wide archway led down white marble steps into a room four times the size of Gryffindor commons. They all followed McGonagall down the steps, their footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. The room itself was stunningly beautiful, something that had only been enhanced by the decor. Two stories high, white stone pillars framed doorways on both floors, two grand staircases led up to the second floor on the far wall; a roaring fireplace in the middle brightened every corner. The hall itself was littered with couches of every variety, along with desks, tables, and several bookshelves. On sight of the bookshelves Harry looked over to Hermione, who was already gravitating toward them, he hand outstretched as if a title had already caught her eye in the thirty seconds they had been in the room,

“Sit down, all of you.” McGonagall said, throwing herself into a cream coloured poof that sank several inches as she made herself comfortable. They obliged, some sitting on couches, Ron lifting himself onto a marble countertop, something that made McGonagall raise an eyebrow, Hermione situating herself onto a fainting couch, and Harry simply sitting down where he stood, on top of a rather soft fur carpet. As the rest of the year milled about, finding different places to sit, Harry couldn’t help but realize how few of them there were. His first year there were fourty, and now it seemed barely half that. He watched Theodore Nott perch himself on the arm of Hermione’s fainting couch, and offer her a polite smile that she hesitantly returned. As he turned his attention back towards McGonagall, he caught the faint smell of cardamom and vanilla, and turned just in time to feel the breeze of Draco Malfoy’s pale grey eyes sweep past him. He turned his face back to McGonagall, but watched from the corner of his eye, as Draco’s frame sat stiffly on the very edge of a rose coloured sofa. Harry realized with a start why Draco’s robes suited him so well, they were detailed with grey, the exact shade of his eyes. Eyes that were admitabley hard to see, as it didn’t look like Draco had cut his hair at all in the intervening months between the Battle of Hogwarts and today, and it kept falling in front of his eyes. 

“...all the rooms here on the second floor have name plates, as such I doubt any of you will have trouble finding your way to bed this evening, girls on the right, boys on the left. Tomorrow morning you will receive your schedules from me, along with an appointment time with your head of house to discuss internships and N.E.W.T’s later this year. On the first floor,” She raised her arms indicating several open rooms adjacent from the main, “You will find quiet spaces. There’s a garden, a swimming area, a library-” Harry had to suppress a chuckle as he watched Hermione brighten at the word  _ library _ , “... a kitchen, and a sun room.” She paused taking them all in. Several of the students were murmuring to each other, clearly impressed with the grand undertaking McGonagall had done for them. Harry’s arm was in the air faster than the question had formed in his mind,

“Professor, who will be the new Gryffindor head of house? And who’s teaching transfiguration this year?” Harry thought of the two new faces he had seen at the staff table at dinner, but conceited that he had no clues as to their house affiliation. 

“Unfortunately, as far as staffing goes- I had a hard enough time filling the defense and muggle studies posts this year, which I don’t think any of you would be surprised to hear. So for this year at least, I will still be the head of Gryffindor house, and I will still teach my old post of transfiguration.” She smiled warmly at Harry. “Unless there are any more questions, I think a good night’s sleep could do us all some good, I will see you at breakfast tomorrow.” With a tip of her hat, she transformed into a cat, and quickly scampered from the room, leaving her students to find their way to bed. 

“I don’t know about you lot-” The hufflepuff, Goldestein said- yawning, “but I could use a bit of shut eye.” Goldstein shuffled his way to bed and very slowly, the rest of the eighth years followed, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the common room. Harry watched them go, some of them pausing to make faces at the second name on their shared dorms, but otherwise too tired to properly bitch; That would be reserved for breakfast tomorrow. He was tempted to laugh when Malfoy actually jumped upon seeing with whom he shared a dorm, it took him a full minute of staring at the names before he bowed his head through the doorframe, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Hermione waited until the last of the eighth years had gone to bed, two Hufflepuff girls were giggling as they seperated and entered different dorms. “Either of you the least bit paranoid about who we got paired with?” She was eyeing the girls dormitories suspiciously.

“‘Course. With our luck, I’m sure we all got Slytherins. Betcha I go up and bunk next to Malfoy.” Ron was chuckling to himself. Harry personally didn’t think bunking with Malfoy would be that bad compared to some of the other boys in his year. 

“I dunno mate. Can’t be worse than listening to that ravenclaw, Terry Boot all year.” Harry half whispered, hoping Terry wouldn’t suddenly pop in the common room for something. Both Hermione and Ron laughed. 

They stayed up for only a quarter of an hour before Hermione insisted they go to bed, “Imagine McGonagall’s face if we miss breakfast tomorrow.” She gave them a cross look before ascending the stairs to the girls side. 

“Oi!” Ron called after her, as he and Harry stood at the top of their own staircase. She turned to look at them, still cross, “Who you got?” Ron whisper yelled. She took a moment going down the hall, looking at the names, stopping before the second to last and smiling.

“Luna!” Hermione whisper yelled back, still grinning. She retired quietly and Ron and Harry made their way down the boys’ side. 

“Harrrrrry.” Ron whined. “Ya jinxed me.” Harry looked at the doorway Ron stood at. BOOT, TERRY was printed in capital letters above WEASLEY, RONALD. Harry couldn’t stifle his laughter, instead trying to force it into a very unconvincing cough. 

“Look on the bright side Ron, at least you don’t have Malfoy.” Harry was still grinning, Ron looked like he’d been kicked. Harry shrugged at him, “Maybe he’s already asleep.” Ron rolled his eyes, but opened the door. As Harry walked past, he could just make out Boot’s squeaky voice,

“Ah Ronald, I was hoping we could discuss boundaries…” Harry had to stifle another laugh. Harry read some of the names as he passed dorms, some of them making him laugh quietly to himself. Directly to the right of Ron was LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE and ZAMBINI, BLASE. Harry was sure that one would end up being hilarious. He paused at the same door Malfoy had went through, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Who could make Draco jump just at the sight of their name. He looked at the plaques. His heart hit the bottom of his stomach. He needn’t worry about dorming with Macmillan or with Corner, because under Malfoy’s name, was Potter. 

He looked up as Harry entered, already sitting in his bed, his pajamas on, a paperback with the cover folded back clutched in his hands. 

“Potter.” He said stiffly. If he hadn’t jumped upon seeing his name earlier, Harry might’ve thought he was trying to be polite.

“Malfoy.” He responded, mimicking the same distantly indifferent tone. Neither of the boys spoke, Harry grabbing his night things, and retreating into the en suite. It was late, and Harry was tired- but even that couldn’t keep him from marvelling at the sight of the bath. White marble from floor to ceiling, gold taps on the sink, shower, and clawfoot tub, all spoke to an element of class Harry had never experienced in his life. He supposed the rooms reflected the occupants. He could agree that the quaint, built into the wall bed that Draco hadn’t touched could be described more his style. How funny then, that Draco’s bed- as large as it was, was pushed into a corner and level to the floor. Maybe he didn’t like heights, Harry reasoned with himself. This bath though, he ran his hand across the polished counter in front of him, this couldn’t be described as his style; Could it? 

Before his eyes, the counter rippled, the same place where his hand had just been. Magic; Beautiful Magic transformed the room around him. The marble stayed, but now it was joined by dark teak wood, the burning crystal chandelier transformed into an antique, with a light that was much softer on the eyes. It almost reminded Harry of No.12, but then, he thought to himself, that was probably the point of the magic. He brushed his teeth and changed in an almost daze, Ron had been quite right, he was much more tired than he thought, yawning as he exited the bathroom. 

Malfoy was still up reading, making a decided effort not to look at Harry again. Harry gave him a glance, before sitting into the wall, on his own bed. One thing before bed, he decided, rummaging through his used robes. After finding what he wanted, he discarded them into a bin at the foot of his bed, before unfolding the photograph. The smiling faces of himself and Sirius greeted him, Harry watched the photo- and Sirius winked at him, Harry’s smile matched his photo-self. Hermione had taken the photo, fifth year when Sirius had them over for Christmas. Harry ached to return to the memory, but knew it would do him no good. If he had learned anything facing Voldemort, it was that death would always be a permanent affair, and not something to be manipulated. He gave the photo one last long look, before tucking it into the frame above his bed, so that Sirius could watch over him while he slept. Draco eyed him curiously, but Harry didn’t notice; He was already asleep. 


	4. Trainers & Charms

Draco woke slowly, the lamp he’d left on still shining- the light protruding through the thin sheet he had hoisted over his head around two a.m.. He stretched and flipped over, tangling his legs in his blankets, causing someone a few feet away to chuckle at him. Draco opened his eyes, squinting across the room. 

“Potter?” He croaked, his throat dry and scratchy. 

“ _ Mmmmmhmmm. _ ” A warm voice answered him. Draco turned his face into his pillow, stuffing it tight into the mattress, before letting out an ungodly groan. He peeped an eye out from his pillow. Potter had on shorts, trainers, and a black hoodie that had the word ‘AEROSMITH’ emblazoned on it. Draco groaned again, picking his alarm clock off the floor next to him,

“And why, pray tell, are you awake at 6:30 in the morning.” He turned the clock towards Harry, hoping if he too saw what Draco had seen, he would find some sense and go back to bed.

“Just got back from flying,” Harry replied, now stuffing half an energy bar into his mouth, “Was about to go for a run.” The second part was muffled but Draco thought he understood. 

“You do know what time it is?” Draco gaped, still disbelieving even the chosen one would choose such barbaric punishment for himself. 

“Yea I know, late start- it’s starting to warm up at least.” Harry shrugged as if this was the most normal thing ever. It had been on advice from Hermione’s muggle mind healer- a routine. It had started a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. Get up, Fly, Run, Breakfast, Face the Day. He had chosen early in the morning, because the muggles couldn’t see him flying in the dark. He supposed it didn’t matter as much now that he was at Hogwarts, but he liked his habits. 

“You’re welcome to join me.” The words were out of his mouth before he registered what he was saying, but he didn’t regret them. If it could help Harry, it might just help Malfoy too. Malfoy stared at him. Harry wasn’t sure his brain had yet comprehended the question. Malfoy sat up. 

“Haven’t got any trainers.” The hilarity of the sentence, and the fact that Draco’s hair was sticking up in different spots made Harry almost choke on laughter.

“I gotcha.” He said, still giggling. Reaching onto a shelf under his bed, and tossing Draco a black pair of high-top converse. Harry ducked into the bathroom, poking his head out and telling Draco “Two minutes!” with a smile. Draco had indeed started putting on the shoes, which Harry was happy to see. After using the toilet, and gulping down a litre of water from the faucet, Harry walked back into the dorm to see Draco upright, dressed in running shorts and a soft grey v-neck, leaning against the door. His head had just started to drop towards his chest when an energy bar with bright green wrapping half off was stuffed into his mouth. He subconsciously bit down, looking up at Harry who was trying to hand him a water bottle as well. “Great, and now you have to chew!” Harry was still smiling. Draco gave him the darkest glare he could muster, but finished the energy bar without complaint. 

It was a quarter to seven by the time they made it out of the castle and onto the grounds, Harry wasn’t quite sure how awake Malfoy was, but agreeing to come for a run was a good sign. Draco was staring at him, Harry grinned back, throwing his hood up over his head and taking off at a brisk pace towards the lake. Draco was annoyed at Harry’s happiness this early in the morning, although he was appreciative of a helping hand out of bed, a task that had only gotten harder as the years passed. Still, Draco gave one more groan of “Merlin, why me?” before he took after Harry, catching up before matching his pace. 

In for three strides, out for two. Harry was good at controlling his breathing while he ran- something from the sounds of Malfoy’s wheezing that the latter needed to work on. “I know there’s a trail we can take through the forest, or we could keep around the lake?” Harry kept his breathing in time with his running so it came out a little choppy, but Draco seemed to understand okay,

“La--ke” Draco said, huffing and with difficulty. He eyed the forest warily. Harry wanted to ask, but knew better. So they ran in silence, Draco next to Harry, their feet in rhythm, for quite some time. The castle doors were only a few hundred feet in front of them when Draco motioned for them to slow. Harry obliged, and they slowed to a walk, now heading up to the castle. 

“You.. You do this  _ *pant* _ everyday?” Draco who was bent double, looked up to Harry, eyebrows high, struggling to catch his breath. Harry offered him a kind smile, looking at the grey sky above them for a moment before answering,

“Well, usually a bit longer..” He consulted a black faceless watch on his wrist that lit up when he looked at it. “... did about eight kilometers today. I try to stay up by ten a day, sometimes longer if I need it.” Draco’s eyes almost bugged out. 

“Are you mental?” Draco said, reaching for the door before Harry, and letting him go in front. 

“Thanks,” Harry said, walking inside to find a bustling entrance hall, filled with students walking to breakfast. They all stopped and stared at the sight of Harry and Draco walking in together, “And the jury’s still out on that.” Draco had joined Harry in the entrance hall. The two of them staring at the several dozen students who had stopped and were staring back. Draco hesitated for a heart beat, he could see Harry’s neck muscles tensing up,

“Come on,” He grabbed the shoulder of Harry’s hoodie and pulled him directly towards a tapestry next to the front doors. The tapestry melted and they were face to face with a set of stairs. Harry looked gobsmacked. “Slytherin’s use different passages.” Draco said in reply to Harry’s bewildered face. 

“How did I never know this was here?” Harry was almost whispering, turning where he stood to get a better look of everything around him. 

“It leads up to the tapestry of Oscar the Obese next to the hospital wing on the third floor. Can’t imagine you’d use it much.” Harry grinned at him, which confused Draco even more. 

“Brilliant!” Harry said, climbing the stairs three at a time. 

They didn’t meet anyone else on the way up to the eighth year dorms, although Draco did suggest talking to McGonagall about putting in a passage from their dorm to the first floor- It was a bit of a ridiculous climb to do multiple times a day. Harry had only laughed, having lived on the seventh floor in his previous years at Hogwarts. When they did finally make it back to their dorm, Harry decided to be the gracious one, 

“You can take the bathroom first mate,” Which had pleasantly surprised Draco, until Harry followed up, “I can smell you from here.” Draco had wanted to retort, but looked over to see Harry already yanking his hoodie off, revealing the tanned and muscled shoulders that hid underneath. Draco hid his face in his towel so Harry couldn’t see him blush, and marched himself into the bath.

Draco, it seemed, had already gone down to breakfast by the time Harry got out of the shower and dressed. Not that Harry blamed him, he was starving himself. He threw his towel over the back of the bathroom door, and slung his bookbag over his shoulder, time for breakfast. Ron obviously had the same idea; They exited their dorms at the same time, Ron giving Harry a  _ please save me _ look as he shut his door on a still talking Terry Boot.

“Having fun with Boot?” Harry asked, grinning. 

“Har Har.” Ron said dismissively as they both descended the stairs. “Who’d you get anyway?” Ron asked, now pushing the common room portrait open, Harry following behind him.

“Malfoy.” Harry quite literally ran into Ron, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

“You’re joking, mate?” Ron’s eye’s were big. 

Harry chuckled, “Looks like we both got what was coming to us last night, eh?” They continued on their journey to breakfast. “I’m not complaining though, from the sound of Boot, I’d say Malfoy’s a real winner. Quiet as a mouse- even came with me for a run this morning.” Harry had effectively muted Ron, who walked the rest of the way to breakfast in a stunned silence, his mouth slightly agape.

“Good Morning, Hermione.” Harry said with a pleasant smile on his face. Hermione was sitting next to Luna Lovegood, both of whom were staring at a piece of paper in between them on the Gryffindor table. 

“Hi Harry.” Luna said dreamily, patting the bench where there was room for both Ron and himself on the other side of her. 

Harry obliged, “Can’t be working on homework already? It’s just after eight, McGonagall probably hasn’t even handed out the schedules yet!” He passed a bowl of scrambled eggs to Ron, who instead of spilling some onto his own plate, stuck his fork in and started eating from the bowl.

“Ha Ha, Harry.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes and prodding at the piece of paper with her wand. “We’re just planning on some dorm decorations, since it’s just the two of us. The magic McGonagall did on the dorms is wonderful don’t you think? I think maybe the delirious charm was used…” Ron and Harry both exchanged looks of fright as Hermione went into the details of the delirious charm and how it was used.

“So, are either of you planning on decorating with your dormmates?” Luna asked Harry, who had been staring at his porridge for the last several minutes. Ron seized at the opportunity,

“Harry tell you who his roommate its?” he was sniggering, Hermione’s eyes immediately narrowed upon Harry. Harry put his hands up defensively,

“It’s Malfoy, and I’m not upset about it- it’s honestly fine. At least I don’t have to listen to Terry Boot draw a chalk line down the center of the room.” He gave Ron some side eye, Ron choked on his eggs and Hermione laughed.

“Draco is quite clean, I think you two will get along well.” Luna smiled at him. Harry had half a mind to ask her how she knew Draco was clean, but the scars on her wrist from her time at his house shone a little too brightly in the sunlight, and the moment passed. Harry was getting ready to ask Ron exactly what Boot was trying to talk to him about when the shadow of Professor McGonagall was cast over his forgotten porridge. 

“Ms.Granger, your schedule dear.” She smiled graciously at Hermione who took a piece of parchment eagerly from her. “You can see, I penciled in an appointment with myself on Tuesday at one o’clock, I plan on having plenty to discuss.” Hermione nodded at her, diving nose first into her time table. This left McGonagall to round on Harry and Ron. “Harry… Harry…” She rifled through her considerable stack of parchment, “Ah yes. Here we are, N.E.W.T. level potions, transfiguration, charms, herbology, and defense against the dark arts. I have you in my office Wednesday at three?” She peered over her spectacles at him.

“Yes ma’am.” Harry nodded.

“Oh- and I hope you don’t mind, I’ve invited Professor Fenwick as well, I think she’ll be most informative.” Harry wasn’t sure he understood what she meant, but he took his schedule from her, saying thank you. 

McGonagall talked to Ron for several minutes, he apparently had a lot to work on if he was to enter the Auror Academy in the spring like he wanted. Ron was red in the ears by the time McGonagall moved on to Neville. 

“Search me!” He said to Harry, still staring at McGonagall’s retreating back. 

“You didn’t think it would be easy getting into the auror academy, did you?” Hermione’s tone was kind, but Harry could see her suppressing a laugh and six years worth of ‘I told you so’s’.

“Sod off, ‘Mione. What class do you lot have this morning?” Ron slid his schedule next to Harry’s to compare. 

“Bah! Charms with the Ravenclaws. ‘Least we have Luna here to look forward to!” Ron smiled at Luna. 

“Hermione, are you taking charms this year as well?” Harry asked, looking at his schedule for the week. 

“Yes- I’m taking eleven NEWT’s. I know technically I could still do very well with seven or eight- I just couldn’t stand the idea of dropping ancient runes, or arthimacy, or muggle studies.” Hermione’s schedule had McGonagall’s black ink stuffed into every possible margin. 

Harry tried his hardest to catch Malfoy’s eye leaving breakfast that morning. They had been courteous for a whole morning. That had never happened before and Harry had thought, perhaps, he had never gotten up for flying or for a run, and it had all been a dream. Malfoy’s face was buried deep into a copy of  **_Hazelwood & It’s Many Magical Qualities_ ** , and he didn’t look up as Harry watched him. Harry’s shoulders sagged on the way to Charms, not that Harry knew why.

“Good Morning, Good Morning, all!” Professor Flitwick was especially cheery this morning, Ron and Harry shared a look that clearly thought someone had been a little zealous with a cheering charm this morning. 

‘Check his ears for smoke…” Harry heard Cho Chang whisper to a fellow Ravenclaw and they both giggled. 

Harry was surprised to find himself enjoying Flitwicks lesson; They were learning how emotions affected different types of magic. 

“...And so, the stronger the emotion - the stronger the magic. You’ll have some professors tell you the type of emotion has a connection to strength of magic, but this simply isn’t true. Type, yes! I wouldn’t recommend trying to cast a patronus in the throes of sorrow! But the stronger you feel, the stronger your connection to your magic!” Flitwick demonstrated using Faerie Fire, he conjured a bright orange flame, roaring to life in front of him. “This is a happy flame, a flame of content. I admit, I did have some second years demonstrating the cheering charms they learned over the summer before breakfast today!” Ron and Harry exchanged grins. Flitwick himself was of course the only one to produce such a happy flame. Harry watched the different colours and types of flames around him as the class all took to practicing, honing different emotions to create different flames. There were many green and purple flames that struck Harry as tired or stressed. Hermione managed a cautious yellow flame, which was by far the most impressive. Harry himself, breathing deeply and letting his emotions pour over him, conjured a small red hot flame which he quickly extinguished when he saw the look on Ron’s face. He didn’t think he was ready to ask Flitwick what a red flame meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! As usual hopefully within a week on the next chapter. Thank you for reading :)!  
> ~Magic


	5. Herbology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are the worst, Burr"  
> But it's me, I'm Burr. And I take too long to edit, sorry.

Chapter Five: 

After charms was herbology with the Slytherins down at the greenhouses. Harry wasn’t entirely certain how well he was going to do in Herbology this year. He’d always been ‘acceptable’ at best, but in order to make any decent career field he would need at least an ‘exceeds expectations’ on his N.E.W.T.’s this year. Harry’s stomach rumbling was loud enough to drive any and every thought about their end of year exams out of his head, as he walked with Ron and Hermione down the grounds to the greenhouses. He would have to remember to eat more than porridge for breakfast tomorrow, he was starving and it was still several hours until lunch. Several hours that would no doubt be filled with difficult and sweaty work in the greenhouses. 

“Isn’t this all just fascinating?” Hermione had been absolutely gushing since they’d gotten out of charms. “I mean, it’s actually becoming real! We’re going to be on our own in less than a year!” She was smiling but sounded equal parts frightened and excited. 

“I’m not exactly sure how Herbology is going to help me be a better auror…”Ron rolled his eyes as he extracted the thick and heavy  **_Herbology for Advanced Magicians_ ** textbook from his bag. Harry copied his movements, pulling his own book out, and nearly tripping over a loose rock because he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking. Ron laughed at him, and Harry shot him a dark look. 

“Think Ronald.” Hermione’s voice held the same air as Percy Weasley reporting to the Minister of Magic, “Potions and antidotes. If you’re going to be fighting dark wizards, you’re going to need to be able to think on your feet.” It was Harry’s turn to laugh at Ron,

“She has a point, you know. It’s not like she hasn’t proven she’s right about everything, oh I don’t know, the last eight or so years we’ve known her.” Hermione bumped her shoulder into Harry, but she was smiling. 

“Oh. Yea, I guess so.” Ron scratched his head. Harry had just enough time to steal a glance at Hermione’s face covered in silent mirth, before the small huddle of eighth years gathered around greenhouse two came into sight.

It appeared Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the ones Professor Sprout had been waiting on. As they arrived she beamed at them and called out the group. “We’ll be in greenhouse four today. Textbooks and gloves everyone, please I don’t want any missing fingers, Madam Pomfrey will have my head if I send her someone on the first day of term!” She watched approvingly for a moment as there was a shuffle to take gloves and textbooks out of bags, before turning and heading to greenhouse four. Harry, Ron, and Hermione diligently pulled on their gloves and followed Blaise Zambini into greenhouse four.

“Two to a table! Make sure those gloves are on!” Professor Sprout called out, walking around the very humid room. Harry looked around at all the tables. There was a different and curious looking plant at each workstation. He watched as Hermione and Ron settled in together behind a very large orange cactus that was blooming purple flowers. Ron and Harry exchanged looks of mild concern for their wellbeing when Hermione reached out to touch the flower. Looking around for a partner, everyone had gotten settled in pretty quickly and he found himself next to Blaise Zambini. Draco and another Slytherin girl who’s name escaped Harry were at the station next to Blaise. Harry’s eyes fell to the plant in front of them. 

“At least this one looks like a plant, yea?” Blaise’s deep vibrato voice almost startled Harry. They had gone to school together, the same class, for seven years and it was just now occurring to Harry that he’d never heard Blaise speak. But he couldn’t disagree. There’s was the most normal looking plant in the greenhouse. The leaves were green, if plentiful, and it didn’t move with the air of an alive woodland creature like so many others around them did.

“Now, I’m sure you’re all very curious about the plants in front of you. Your job today is to identify your plant using chapters four and five in your textbook. You’ll soon realize your final year here at Hogwarts will include some new and exciting lessons. These lessons will help you not only in your studies, but also in whatever career field you find yourself entering at the end of the year. As such, I think now’s a good time as any to teach you lot how to think for yourselves. You have the rest of the hour here, and I expect two rolls of parchment this time Wednesday. I want to know all about your plant, it’s properties, and the practical application in your chosen career field. If you need me, I’ll be scraping gilly roots in greenhouse two.” Professor Sprout gave them one last smile, before exiting the greenhouse. The eighth years stared at the door she had just walked though as if waiting for her to return and shout ‘April Fools!’ 

“That’s it?” Ron stared at the door with a look of indignation. Most of the eighth years looked to share this feeling.

“This just means we can leave when we like, “ Hermione gave Ron a look, and followed in Professor Sprout’s footsteps. 

“How can she already know what plant this is?” Ron said more to himself than anyone else. Surprising everyone in the greenhouse, it was Neville Longbottom that answered Ron’s, most likely rhetorical in intention, question.

“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Neville leaned in from two tables over. “The fuzz on the leaves underside, the purplish veins that seem to glow out of the corner of your eye?” Ron only looked more bewildered at Neville’s enthusiasm. Neville rolled his eyes “It’s Actulius Renjuvual. It’s really rare, grows mostly in Siberia.” Ron wasted no time in scribbling down everything Neville had just said. Many of the eight years looked surprised at Neville, as they all started opening their books and comparing diagrams to the plants in front of them. When Neville caught Harry’s eye, Harry grinned at him. Harry knew if he’d’ve asked, Neville would have been more than helpful with identifying the plant Harry was assigned to, but Harry thought better. Let all the other eighth years see just how brillant Neville was, especially now that Snape wasn’t here to torture him.

“Shall we?” Baise asked, his deep voice shocking Harry for a second time. Harry nodded and they set to work identifying their plant together. Neville left not long after Hermione, and Harry had been correct in assuming the eighth years would be struggling with the task. Up and down the benches there were grumbling Slytherins, many of whom were starting to show signs of distress at the very unhelpful textbook diagrams of  **_Plants for Advanced Magicians_ ** . Draco Malfoy himself kept running his hands through his lengthy hair and flipping hopelessly between two pages of the textbook, an act that kept Harry silently giggling to himself when he could steal glances in between conversation with Blaise. Blaise, as it turned out, happened to be pretty helpful, he had a careful eye and was good at seeing details,

“Hang on Potter, do any of those plants have white casing around the underside veins?” Harry pulled his attention away from Draco’s tie, which had been becoming looser and looser the more frustrated he became. White casing on the underveins… He rifled through a few pages,

“Yes, let me see… It looks like there’s two of them. That narrows it down. The Lepto Amur which is distinguished by a white vein casing, and white freckled spots on the tips of the leaves.” Harry looked up to examine the plant, watching as Blaise carefully used his glove covered hand to tip one of the leaves down, clearly showing no such freckles. “Well, that rules that one out. The second,” Harry flipped through a few more pages, “Platy Virens is distinguished by a white vein casing, and it’s many green hand shaped leaves.” He looked up at Blaise. He wasn’t exactly sure what constituted  _ ‘hand shaped’ _ but he could guess that all the leaves were large and had five or so ‘points’ to them. “Botanists have a weird way of describing things.” This made Blaise laugh, a deep rumbling sound that shook the leaves of their plant.

“Don’t suppose it says what it’s mainly used for?” Blaise asked, his attention now leaving the plant. He started pulling his gloves off and stuffing them into his bookbag. Harry scanned the page infront of him for information, letting out a quick laugh that, unbeknownst to him drew Draco’s attention, 

“Ah, yes. You’ll find this very helpful. ‘Platy Virens is mostly used as a potion ingredient, but does have other medicinal properties.” Harry rolled his eyes at his textbook. How in Merlin’s left bollock was that supposed to help him write his essay? He was in fact fairly certain most of the plants in this greenhouse could be described as a potion ingredient with other medicinal properties. Blaise copied his laughter. 

“Sprout really picked an excellent textbook this year.” Blaise was smiling, and Harry found himself surprised at how easily he was getting on with the Slytherin boy. “Wanna head up to the library?” Harry considered him for a moment. He would end up needing to go to the library for the essay anyway, and they still had quite a bit of time before lunch. Blaise wasn’t looking at him, instead stuffing his textbook in next his gloves.

“Mind if we join?” The Slytherin girl who was working with Draco piped in, pulling her own bag over her shoulder and holding her book in her arms. Blaise and Harry exchanged a look. Harry really wasn’t sure of studying with two Slytherins on the first day of class, but Blaise seemed good at Herbology.

“Fine with me.” Harry said, not at all as cool as he wished it was. To his surprise, Draco followed them out of the greenhouse. Fantastic, studying with  _ three _ Slytherins on the first day. Ron would laugh at him, he was sure of it.

“I’m afraid, even after all these years, I still have no idea what your name is.” Harry had found himself in step with the Slytherin girl. Her hair was short, dark, and curly, and she had a devilish glint in her eye that reminded Harry of the Weasley twins. 

‘S’Alright Potter. I don’t really hang out with very many Slytherins. My name is Lila Runcorn. I think you’ve met my dad, he works at the Ministry.” As she spoke a knowing smirk crossed her lips. Harry went white, and tripped over his feet.

“Alright Potter?” Draco who had fallen a few feet behind in conversation with Blaise, looked up to the pair in concern. 

‘Yea.” He called back, not taking his eyes off of Lila. Draco and Blaise both stared at him, they had entered the entrance hall now, and Lila was pushing ahead, through the tapestry Draco had shown him at breakfast. 

“Coming boys?”

* * *

They talked as they walked, and Harry was surprised to find common ground with Lila. He had, at first, been worried about exactly how much she knew about Harry’s little break-in at the ministry of magic. She knew it had to do with her dad, but that was all. Lila and her mother hadn’t spoken to Runcorn since her fifth year.

“Not exactly father of the year type, yanno?” She shrugged her shoulders at him, but he could see her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes anymore. Harry couldn’t help but nod in agreement. From the way he saw how people acted around him when he was Runcorn, not to mention Arthur Weasley’s accusation about Dirk Cresswell. Harry still felt bad about Dirk, getting murdered fighting snatchers. 

“Yeah well, I would avoid Rooke, the fourth year Ravenclaw. It’s been really hard on his whole family.” Lila shuddered at the mention of Dirk’s youngest son.

“I’ve already talked to him about it, the family hadn’t gotten any information since Kingsley took over as full time Minister and they started restructuring everything.” They shared a knowing eye roll, the ministry ‘restructuring’ was just code word for weeding out the blood purists. Harry had hope that Kinglsey would get things straightened out, but he knew these types of things didn’t change overnight. 

“Oh? Do you know someone at the ministry?” Harry was genuinely curious, there hadn’t been a lot of forward information out, and Harry hadn’t seen Arthur Weasley since the funerals. 

“My mum, she works in the department of Magical Catastrophes. Blessing it is that she didn’t get fired during You-Know-Who’s takeover. She’s not exactly good at keeping quiet.” Harry wasn’t sure what that particular department of the ministry did, but it didn’t seem like the right time to ask. “She looked into it for me, Runcorn is still in Azkaban awaiting trial. Hopefully she’ll owl me sometime soon with a trial date. I know they’ll all want to be there.” The sound of her voice made it clear this was the end of the matter, and Harry didn’t push her. He had wanted to ask more about the Department of Magical Catastrophe’s, but they had entered the library and a stern look from Madam Pince killed the sentence before he had a chance to speak it. 

* * *

  
  


“Potter, you’re dripping ink.” Blaise’s deep rumbling voice broke him out of his stupor. He was indeed dripping ink from his half raised quill. He had been poised to write about Platy Viren’s leaves and how they could be used to draw venom out of wounds, when he had gotten distracted by the light reflected off of a silver ring that rested on Malfoy’s littlest finger. 

“What? Oh!” He said, looking down to see his mess. Harry patted at the pocket of his robes, looking for his wand, but it was in his book bag. With a defeated sigh, and a lot of concentrated effort, he held his hand over the ink spill, and said in a low voice “Scourgify”. The ink slowly retreated into a smaller stain, and then finally, off the parchment entirely. He’d taken up wandless magic as a hobby over the summer, and he’d never managed more than a handful of household spells, but it did come in useful. 

“Merlin’s beard!”Malfoy’s proclamation earned him a death glare from Madam Pince. He silently mouthed a ‘sorry!’ her way before continuing in a hushed whisper, “You can do wandless magic?” Harry almost wanted to laugh at such an extreme expression gracing Malfoy’s delicate features.

“Uh. Yeah?” Harry replied, doing his best to keep his voice low. He reached his arm up, going to run his hand through his hair like he did everytime he felt nervous. “Well, that does happen sometimes..” His face was red as, halfway to his hair, he noticed the ink he’d siphoned off the page had made itself into a smear across his palm. He turned it so the Slytherins could see.

“That’s... That’s the same ink?” Blaise actually grabbed Harry’s hand, which confused him even more.

“Woah!” Lila said, also looking at Harry’s hand. “‘Course if someone in our year would be able to do wandless magic, it’d end up being you. Reckon Granger could probably have a decent whack at it as well. Who taught you?” She was looking between Harry and his hand.

“Oh, I guess I hadn’t thought of Hermione. Taught myself from some books I had found in the attic. I went through a lot of wand changes last year,” His eyes flitted over to Draco who quickly looked at his feet, “And while I was cleaning up my house, it just seemed like it would come in handy.” Harry was becoming self conscious now, slowly retracting his hand from Blaise’s grip and reaching to grab a handkerchief out of his bag. Draco and Blaise shared a look when Harry wasn’t looking, Draco’s eyebrows clearly giving him a ‘Drop it’ look.

“That’s mad cool.” Lila said, giving Harry a smile, but also heeding Draco’s warning, and turning back to her essay. They sat quietly for the longest time, the only interruption to the silence the occasional scratching of quill on parchment, the sound of turning pages, and a few of Lila’s choicest swears when she gave herself a papercut on an ancient book from the  **_Magical Maladies_ ** section. Harry had found it quite hard to concentrate once he had started thinking about wands, and all the ones that had changed through his hands. Still, he managed to work out a roll and a half of parchment before he noticed the steady flow of students out of the library.

“That’ll be lunch.”Blaise said, offering Harry a polite smile and magically drying the ink on his parment. Harry thought that’d be a good idea to do as well, but made sure to retrieve his wand this time. They all packed their bags, Lila musing to Draco about what they would eat for lunch.

“Can I have a moment, Malfoy?” Harry caught Draco’s arm as he went to follow Lila and Blaise out of the library. Both of them stopped and looked back when they heard Harry.

“I’ll catch up with you guys.” He nodded at Blaise, who nodded back before continuing his departure, now listening to Lila talk about studies documenting what happened when Vexictus Romanis was added to Wolfsbane potion. 

“About earlier..” Harry started, not meeting Draco’s eye.

“Listen Potter, you won the wand. And my mother’s wand works fine for me. Besides I’m not sure that..” His voice caught in his throat. Now it was his turn to not look Harry in the eye.

“Not sure you want to wield the wand that killed Voldemort.” Harry’s voice didn’t waver, but Draco flinched when he said the name. Harry could’ve swore he saw his left arm twitch as well, but then again Harry had always had an active imagination when it came to Malfoy. 

“There is that.” Draco replied, now leaning against a bookshelf. He was trying his best to sound nonchalant, but this was the wand that had killed the Dark Lord, it wasn’t something they could just breeze past and say it didn’t matter. 

“I’d understand if you didn’t want to use it again. But it doesn’t feel right for me to keep it either. Besides,” He held up his own wand of holly and phoenix feather, “ I quite like my own.” Draco looked puzzled at Harry’s wand

“I thought the mu-Granger” He corrected himself hastily, “Sorry, I thought Granger had blasted your wand apart?”

“It’s a long story, maybe I’ll tell you someday.” Harry was smirking, and Draco knew the moment of seriousness had passed. “Come on, I’m starving. But remind me to give you your wand back when we get back to our room tonight.” Harry smiled at him now, genuine and warm. The sensation was foreign to Draco who, after rushing to throw his book bag over his shoulder, followed Harry out of the library, and down the staircases to lunch. Draco, for whatever reason, could stop thinking about the way Harry had said ‘Our Room’. But it was, wasn’t it? Draco was really dorming with Harry Potter, for the entire year. Draco felt gobsmacked. 


End file.
